vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Netgame Haijin Sprechchor
[[Archivo:13904482.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Maclo.]]Netgame Haijin Sprechchor (ネトゲ廃人シュプレヒコール/ Netoge Haijin Supurekoor / El coro de los adictos a los juegos online) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 15 de octubre de 2010 en Nicovideo y un 3 de julio de 2014 en YouTube. Según el autor, el tema de la canción son los juegos MMORPG. Esta canción supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las mil en YouTube, siendo una de las más famosas de Satsuki ga Tenkomori. Ha aparecido en el juego Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. El 31 de julio de 2014 salió a la venta la novela basada en la canción, puede comprarse en Amazon. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Satsuki ga Tenkomori Ilustración: Maclo PV: y0c1e *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) *Pagina oficial de la novela Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Digital Trax presents VOCALO★POPS BEST feat. Hatsune Miku *Dive In The Garglebasin *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonexus feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALO SMILE feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *Vocalo tte Naani ? *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *Jinchiku Mugai *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection Letras *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por amedameichigo. Kanji= ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は 閉めきった窓なんてもう覚えてない ドロップ重視＝ドロップアウト人生 文化的ライフ崩壊前提 守れ要塞プライド一切合切 うんこみてぇなスキーム 飽きても次のステージへ (RMT...tt...RMT...) 人生を堕落に全部極振り 見せしめタブーをルールへ (mm...MPK...mm...PK) 延久に紛う様な時間を ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は 吐き捨てる様に日々を重ねてる ちょっとした丘陵さえ無い 昨日からDUPEされた今日は 外に怯えてるスレイブ向け 腐り切ったスキーム 飽きても次のステージへ (RMT...tt...RMT...) 人生を堕落に全部極振り 見せしめタブーをルールへ (mm...MPK...mm...PK) 延久に紛う様な時間を ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は キーの印字（今きみ）と同期して磨り減ってく ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る ネットゲーム世界はずっと 孤立 晒し 貪るレベリング 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は 無邪気な目ですがってる　嗚呼 ネットゲーム世界は今日も 隔離 哀れ 蔓延る効率厨、々 リアルの世界は明日も 僕抜きで機能して回る 増えていくのは形無い 数字 ナルシズム それに気づけないで 薄暗い部屋の「ああああ（きみ）」は ギルド１番の誇り高き戦士 |-| Romaji= Netgame sekai wa kyou mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinou shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa shime kitta mado nante mou oboe tenai Drop juushi drop auto jinsei bunka-teki raifu houkai zentei mamore yousai puraido issaigassai un komitei na sukīmu akite mo tsugi no suteeji e (RMT…tt…RMT…) Jinsei o daraku ni zenbu kyoku furi miseshime tabuu o ruuru e (mm…MPK…mm…PK) eikyu ni magau you na jikan o Netgame sekai wa kyou mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinou shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa hakisuteru you ni hibi o kasaneteru chottoshita kyuryo sae nai kinou kara DUPE sareta kyou wa soto ni obieteru sureibu muke kusarikitta sukimu akite mo tsugi no suteeji e (RMT…tt…RMT…) jinsei o daraku ni zenbu kyoku furi miseshime tabu o ruuru e (mm…MPK…mm…PK) eikyu ni magou you na jikan o Netgame sekai wa kyou mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinou shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa ki no inji to doki shite surihetteku Netgame aaahaiii Net game Nett gaaaaame Aaiaiaaaaiai Netgame sekai wa kyou mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinou shite mawaru Netgame sekai wa zutto koritsu sarashi musaboru reberingu usugurai heya no kimi wa mujaki na me de sugatteru a Netgame sekai wa kyou mo kakuri aware habikoru kouritsu zu, Riaru no sekai wa asu mo boku nuki de kinou shite mawaru fueteyuku no wa katachi nai suji narushizumu sore ni kizukenai de usugurai heya no wa girudo ichi-ban no hokori takaki senshi |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Versión Kagamine Rin Append (Power) [[Archivo:26782367.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Maclo.]] El 24 de abril de 2012, Giga-P publicó un remix de la canción, y a diferencia de la versión original, esta no es una canción legendaria, solo esta en el salón de la fama (Más de 100 mil visitas). Intérprete: Kagamine Rin Append (Power) Música y Letra: Satsuki ga Tenkomori Manipulación Vocal: OrebananaP Ilustración: Maclo PV: Hinanosuke Masterización: yasu Arreglos: Giga-P *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Gigabanana the Best ~USUSHIO Aji~ *Yaba, Toufu Kau no Wasureta *Shinpenseiri/CD Galería Modulos= 78ea2_diva-1.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva F para Netgame Haijin Sprechchor. miku_111.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone para Netgame Haijin Sprechchor. |-| Productos= Netgame_novel.jpg|Portada de la novela, Ilustrada por MACCO Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Maclo. *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv (Versión original). *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv (Versión de Rin). Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción con Novela